The present invention relates generally to magnetic devices for electronic circuit applications, including magnetic devices used as inductors or transformers within an electronic circuit. More particularly, this invention pertains to a magnetic device having multiple magnetic component assemblies.
Magnetic component assemblies in the art include a bobbin, a winding wound around the bobbin, and a magnetically permeable core inserted through the bobbin. A magnetic component assembly can be connected to a printed circuit board such that the magnetic component assembly can be incorporated into an electronic circuit. In conventional solutions, as shown in FIG. 1, when multiple magnetic component assemblies are needed for an electronic circuit, the magnetic component assemblies are connected to the printed circuit board in a side by side orientation.
One disadvantage of such a configuration is that a substantial amount of printed circuit board space is required to connect multiple magnetic component assemblies on the same printed circuit board, since the magnetic component assemblies are positioned next to each other. As such, the power density of the overall magnetic device can be reduced or limited.
Another disadvantage of conventional solutions is that in those devices including an enclosure, the windings of the magnetic component assemblies can be spaced apart from the top of the enclosure. As such, a substantial amount of thermal potting material is often needed between the tops of the windings and the enclosure to effectively transfer heat between the windings and the enclosure. Having to use a large amount of thermal potting material can undesirably increase the cost of the magnetic device.
What is needed, then, are improvements in magnetic devices having multiple magnetic component assemblies.